


The Nonary Games: 999 (Reader POV)

by MultiFandomPlanet



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Morphogenetic Fields (Zero Escape), Multi, Nonary Game (Zero Escape), Reader-Insert, ReaderPOV, Shipping, Zero Escape Series (Video Games) Spoilers, Zero Escape-Typical Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomPlanet/pseuds/MultiFandomPlanet
Summary: This is the Nonary games but you're in it! Will you follow the rules and survive?
Relationships: Kurashiki Akane/Tenmyouji Junpei, Light Field/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

!Introduction! (READ BEFORE THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS)

This is a readers POV story! Which means that you'll be reading from the reader in the Nonary Game, specifically 999 (obvious right?) This game takes place in the first game. There are a few aspects changed for this story but everything will relatively stay the same.

So this is my first reader pov story so it will be a little messy.

Now, I'll introduce your character!

Name: Y/N  
Age: 22  
Hair color: Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Brown/Hazelish  
Outfit in The Nonory Game: A Sheer maroon shirt with black faux leather pants, short black boots.  
Hometown: New York, New York  
Currently resides: Same residence, specifically Manhattan.  
Work: A university student in the performance industry, hoping to become a singer.  
Family: Divorced Parents. Did not grow up in a good household because her parents fought. Her mother remarried.  
Siblings: Two, a sister and a brother named Nina and Niall. They are fraternal twins.  
Personality traits: Outspoken, Hot-Headed, Inquisitive, Ambitious, Caring, Can be negative and pessimistic.  
Likes: Sushi, music, star flowers.  
Dislikes: Red meat, undedicated people, thorns.


	2. 8:00 PM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a ship room. Where are you?

Coldness surrounded my entire body. I didn't know where I was, or if i was even alive. That's how cold it was..it was probably dumb to think I was dead though.

But the smell was foul. Foul of metal that is. It stung even sniffing it.

!BANG!

I shot my eyes open, then blinked a few times at a time because even when I opened them, they burned. Why? I was just asleep right? Nothing else.

I slowly sat up, my head starting to pound. Swiftly I started looking around. My hair smacked my face while I looked, I was moving my head that fast. The environment I was in wasn't what I remember being in when I last was awake.

A yellow bed, which I had hit my head off while trying to get up. "Ow." I felt the bump with my fingers.

I started to slide out of the bed I was laid in, the room I was in was small. It looked to be smaller than a normal bedroom. Smaller than mine even. I looked around, slower this time. When I looked down, I saw red, close to my wrist, no, on my wrist. 

I brought my wrist close to my face. It looked like a watch, even if it probably wasn't. It didn't show the time, it didn't even have anything on it whatsoever. It was a red led watch, but with no led. I looked to the side, a door! With a zero on it? Huh?

It was standing right near me this whole time? I didn't see it before. It was just like a normal door to where ever I was. A steel, metal door. I walked up to it, trying to open it first, to no success, no surprise there. I started to look around, next to the door was a panel. A panel? I looked at it closer. It had a few small spaces in it, rectangle. They looked to fit something thin and rectangular.

Cards? But where would cards be? My head started to throb.

'Why am i here? And where am i?' The question flooded in my head. I didn't do anything wrong. Well anything wrong to end up kidnapped in a mysterious place. One night stand? A simple mistake? Hmph.

Crack.

What the hell?

My head turned backwards, to a small window in the room. It was cracked. And more cracks were starting to grow. Shit. I backed up towards the door. Nope. The door blocked me from going further.

Crack. Crack. Then

IT BROKE?!

My heart could probably just jump out of my chest. The window cracked open, glass falling with water not to far behind. A lot of water. Not some, a lot.

"No no no this is not happening! What the.." I picked up my feet. Yep. Soaked. My black boots were filled and covered in water. My ankles are going to freeze! I splashed them back down. The water wasn't stopping.

Frantically, I looked around for the millionth time.

A picture? It was next to the sink and definitely wasn't supposed to be there. I grabbed the thing, turning it over.

Triangles? The hell? They were blue and red. I shook off the confusion and kept on my exploration. I saw a suitcase next, a blue one on the bed.?

It had a small keyhole, along with a slide looking code. I needed a code?

A code? For real? I will drown before I even can try to find it.

I moved to another bed. Shoving and throwing the pillow aside, I found another slip. Surprise! More damn triangles. The paper was clean compared to these beds...what the hell am I thinking? 

I looked back to the door. Maybe I could put these papers in there? Nope. I tried slipping them in, too big. I scanned them again. Nothing. Only red and blue triangles that made completely no sense. A lever? I tried to pull the lever next to the door. I didn't even see it before!

Nope.

It just made a angry beeping noise. But the door was shut still. I kept looking.

What else would I find? A mirror.

Exactly. When I took of the sheet, a key was behind it. A red key. Not what i needed but maybe it would open the door! I went back to the blue suitcase. I slipped the key in but..no..i still didn't have a code. Why a code!?

I took the key out, putting it down next to the case. I have to find another key!

Of course another key. A blue key.

I scanned the room; a pot caught my eye. A pot. What if there was something in there? I walked over to it and ripped off the cover. There it was, a blue fucking key. Great. Well at least I got a key i needed.

How am I so nonchalant about this right now?!

I looked below the pot, a stove? Okay. With a little force, I somehow pulled the door open. It came open with a wave of dust, making me wave my wet hands in front of my face to get all the dust from making me sneeze. I saw a red figure and grabbed it.

A screwdriver! I can get that weird pictureframe with the ship open with it! I took the pictureframe from my pocket and got to work unscrewing it quickly. It didn't take long at all. Well I hoped it wouldnt. I would be screwed. Haha.

I got the picture out by peeling it out from the glass. There were now grey triangles. With numbers below them. I stared at it and took back out the other two slips I had gotten. Wait.

There was a line at the bottom, well a blue like going into a red line on one, then the other was almost the same. A red line going into a blue one. Was this the code? Acording to the triangles? But...i still don't have a key hole to put the red key in..maybe there is another case.

I looked. I was still looking as the water was continuing to flow. I was going to drown if I didn't hurry this up!

A closet! I found a closet while looking for other places a key hole would be. I opened the closet and there it was. A red suitcase. I stuck the red key in. I'll just get this one done for now. A code is next. I take the two pieces of paper and put them next to it.

Hm. Which are these two..the first triangle is a seven..the second...a..uh..four? The third a..eight and the forth is the number five. That must be it! 7485? I started scrolling the numbers to the code I got, then, turned the key.

Click.

Yes! That's it! I felt the case unlock and opened it. Inside, key cards. Red key cards. Were these for the door?

Okay, next is the blue suitcase. I moved to that one.

Sticking they key inside, I looked at the three papers. Okay. First number.. Most were triangles..hm. The square is a zero..second is another triangle and is a two..third is a six and..the last number is..a...three. Okay. I scrolled the numbers. 0263.

Yes! That's it. I slid the key over and there was the click. Opening the top showed of course, more cards. But also a notebook. I picked it up, starting to flip through it. Digital root..only a single digit number..add numbers to get a digital root..wow..i have to do math too.

I looked at the cards. Well they did have numbers. Maybe..well, obviously I wouldn't get a folder about it if it wasn't for this door. But how the hell do I get a zero for a digital root? It's impossible! There is no such thing.

Maybe ten? I'll..i grabbed the cards from the bed where I put all of them and rushed to the door. Okay..three cards? What? I have to use three.

Okay. Ten. We have to get ten.

Right?

Okay so..slid the cards in. Making..what?

I didn't even make a number and it just..beeped. I was trying random cards and..

The door opened.

\----

The first chapter! I hope you like it!

-MFP-


	3. Meeting The Others

Water started flowing even farther from the door opening. It was actually flooding. Like I could die if I didn't get out. I started fighting the water, trying to trudge through the incoming flood.

I eventually reached a corner where it stopped, it seemed to take forever. Literally forever. But the corner revealed some sort of out, a flight of stairs. Going up. There was another floor. Great.

I somehow made my way out of the water and stepped up with my now sloshy boots. My expensive boots are ruined by this random flood.

I walked up the stairs. I kept going until reaching the top, then another hall.

"Wh-what the hell?" I heard from around the corner. Another voice. A guys voice. I followed down to where I heard it. It was a guy, not like it would be anyone else. I peeked around the frame. He was frantically looking around. Well, I had to see what was going on.

"Uh hello?" I called to him, and he turned not even a second after. His eyes were wide with what i assumed was fear. "Who the hell are you?" He asked me. I didn't even know how to reply. He was freaky. "Uh..do I have to tell you?" I stepped even closer to him, holding my hands out. When I got close enough he froze. His head darted towards another door. I tilted my head because of the confusion. His head shook.

Then, he grabbed my hand quickly, pulling me towards the stairs. "Junpei."

"What?"

"That's my name." He said as we were traveling quickly up the stairs. He was still pulling me up. I could trip if he pulled harder. "Why would you tell me?"

"Dunno."

We reached C Deck, then B Deck. But before we could even reach A Deck. "People?" I heard the guy apparently named Junpei start speaking. I looked to where he was looking. There were people. Well, what else would there be..no people? Why would he even say, people? I shook my head and observed. Well, one side had three people and the other side also had three people. One side had a pink-haired girl pulling at a blonde guys hand, a stair above them was a tall spiky haired man. On the other side was a tall, big man with a yellow jumpsuit, a white-haired kid, a black-haired girl dressed in hardly anything and a crazy looking lunatic.

His eyes were wide, I shrunk back behind Junpei. "I guess there's two more of us now." The hardly dressed woman spoke first. She looked at the two of us. Junpei tilted his head. "Eh? A dancer?"

"No, I'm not." The woman replied angrily. "You two better get moving."

"Silver hair?" Junpei looked to another. The guy he was talking to looked confused. I don't blame him. "Eh? Hmph. One of us, huh?" The short silver-haired boy rolled his eyes. Again, this guy who is dragging me acting like that? I don't blame the silver kid for acting confused.

"Wh-what?" Junpei looked behind himself to me. I shrugged with my free shoulder. "Nothing.." The silver hair guy rolled his eyes once more.

The tall Grey-haired guy ran in between the conversation. I scoffed audibly, but he kept talking. "Going up won't do you any good! There are two doors, but neither of them will open!" Junpei stopped at the stair after he said so. "H-hold on, the doors won't open?"

The small pink girl jumped up anxiously. Great. The colors of her outfit are hurting my eyes. "Come on! Aren't you coming? You gotta hurry!" And she ran back to the pristine-looking guy.

"That's ten of us, then." He spoke up, looking around with closed eyes. Why are his eyes closed? "All of the cards are in hand." He added his head back to the pink girl.

Junpei held his arm out. "Wait!" They didn't wait, they kept walking. Junpei huffed. "They're gone," he turned to me, blinking his eyes confused, "just what is going on..?"

"I don't know!" I shook my head. "How am I supposed to know?"

"I wasn't asking a question.." He shook his head back at me. "There's an old man like a lion, a girl with pink hair, and a prince, and I have no idea what they're talking about.." He sighed and ran a hand across his face. A frizzy-haired man got up to us, he anxiously mumbled something, probably Junpei couldn't hear it either. "Um.."

Another annoying noise, and another from Junpei. Then another from frizzy. "Huh..?" My eyebrows folded. This guy is weird. Too weird. Well, maybe not weirder than Junpei. He still held my hand. I am going to start sweating. The frizzy randomly walked away. "What was that all about?" I asked.

Junpei didn't answer, just shuffled his body uncomfortably.

"Hey! What the hell are you two just standing there for?!" The big yellow man yelled at us. "Didn't you hear him?! The doors on A-Deck are no good!" Junpei tried to back up, making another noise of discomfort. "We gotta check the doors on B-Deck!" The guy started walking, but not before nudging Junpei. "Got it? Now go!"

He could have pushed us down the stairs. Literally. If Junpei went down I would go down with him. Fuck this guy..

"Hey man, that was dangerous!" Junpei yelled back at him. But then before he could even say anymore, he set off to where the rest of the people went. I of course, had to follow in toe. Did I have a choice?

We reached an area with two doors. One having a four, the other a five. Both in red. Was it blood? Whoever trapped us is sick.

"Four?" Junpei looked at the four door, "and this one says.." He stopped. I scoffed. "Its a five."

"Shuddup! I can see it!"

"They're the same." Silver butt in. "The room I woke up in had a number on the door," he shuffled to the door, "just like that." 

"You too, eh?" Grey popped in. "My cell was the same. A number upon the door." He held his head with his pinched fingers. "I opened it, ran down the hallway outside, and found myself in the rather grand room full of stairs, as I suspected, did the rest of you." His long sentence ended with a sigh. Jesus he has to talk so much?

"Me too.." Bubblegum stammered.

"Same for me.." Yellow said. "There was a door with a number on it.."

The hardly dressed woman ran up. Her expression was irritated. "Yes, we all saw the same thing! That's not important! We need to hurry!" She didn't wait for us, running up the stairs. "Ya think I don't know that lady?!" Silver snapped.

"U-ugh..open..damnit." He stood at the door and was pulling at it. After a while of struggle, he stopped. With a huff, he pat himself down. "Fuck! It's not opening! This damn thing won't even budge!"

"Out of my way." Yellow shoved him to the side with his elbow. Then, he tried to open the door. By just kicking and hitting it. "That looks like hard metal." I chuckled. But he kept going like he didn't hear me.

"A body slam from a guy that big didn't even budge it," Junpei muttered, making me giggle lightly. "Well no. That's hard metal."

"I assumed that." Junpei paused. "Hm..there must be another way.."

Junpei dragged me over to the door, he was inspecting it. I scoffed. Jesus let me go already! Some reason I couldn't say it. He was close to the door, his eyes scanning the small scanner close to it, then the door. 

I was stunned when he actually tried to pull at the door handles. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"Damnit!" 

"Junpei?" I questioned unsettledly. He was holding his head with his hands. Well, he probably did get a workout from pulling at that door. Junpei didn't seem to acknowledge me though, and stepped back, looking around. "Are there any other doors?" He seemed to be asking the crowd around. Everyone shrugged. 

I had to follow him when his little journey stopped. 

His eyes were up, towards the top of the stairs. 

"Who's that?" 

__________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh finally updating this! 
> 
> It's been a while and it has been almost done for a bit so here it finally is!
> 
> Thanks for reading! And hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> \--MFP--

**Author's Note:**

> First Reader POV story! I hope you like <3


End file.
